Thoughts about another
by Tipps
Summary: Sadness sickens Fox as he can't forget about his mistake he made, but is he the only one? Will the romance between Fox and Krystal spark or will they only dream of what they could have become. A poetry fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I thought I would give a go at poetry. I plan on making this into a little story with the poetry so expect more and here is the first part, enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or have the rights to them. All rights belong to their proper owners.

(two weeks after the Anglar defeat)

Fox sat out on the balcony of the hotel that night  
Lost in thought about the love he had for her  
Everything changed in his life on that dreaded day  
The day she left

_But she didn't leave_  
_I thought it would end up alright_  
_It didn't though, she's in more danger now than ever  
And all because I had to send her away_  
He couldn't forget

No, wouldn't forget  
That look of betrayal that fell upon her face  
As her shocked eyes started to form tears  
Confusion racing across her mind, trying to find something she did wrong  
When she was not at fault

_But it was my fault _  
_My fault for sending her without a place  
Filling her life with distrust and fear  
When I told her she didn't belong  
I broke her heart_

_not only her heart  
But also mine  
I ruined her life  
And now I stand with no one  
All alone_

Alone  
No one was there as Solar's rays began to shine  
Fox staggered back into his room, remembering his plans to ask her to be his wife  
How they were suppose to have a son  
He laid onto his bed, thinking about the life he could of had

_I didn't think_

_I didn't consider_

_I didn't know_

_I didn't tell her_

_**About the love**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! It really is encouraging to read those! Here is the second part and I am going to continue to add onto this as I go. Once again any feedback is welcomed and I hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. The Rights belong to those who properly do own it

_I can't stand this anymore  
_Krystal thought as she wandered through a crowd  
As many people pointed and starred  
Even after their great success  
They still didn't accept her

_They don't understand  
_Many had heard the rumors about what she did It  
was one, many would not forgive her for  
She had used Fox to achieve her goal  
But she never thought she would feel so resentful

_I can't stay here  
_Ever since I betrayed Mccloud  
_These people have been overbearing  
__I can't handle this stress  
__Staying here is a pointless endeavor_

_I have to leave  
__I need to get out of Lylat's grid  
__She approached her hotel and opened the door  
__Staying here has taken its toll  
__And after all of this how do I still feel so regretful_

_I betrayed one of the few people I once trusted  
__Just as he did  
__I left him alone not careing what became of him  
__Just as he did  
__I turned my back on him when he pleaded for me to stay  
__Just as he did  
__I realized my mistake  
__Just as he did_

_But it's too late for forgiveness  
__It's too late for sorrow  
__He is gone forever  
__I need to move on_

She slowly sat on her bed  
As the tears formed in her eyes  
With a broken heart, and a strong soul  
Forever carrying the scars he caused

She laid in her bed, covered by this sickness  
Thinking about the turn her life would take tomorrow  
She would go wherever  
_And the worst part is no one will know I'm gone_

These thoughts slowly drifted away from her head  
She laid thinking about how she caused her own demise  
_I'll only be leaving the things he stole  
_Her heart sank as she paused

_My hope_

_My trust_

_My feelings_

_**My** **love**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: here's the next chapter! Read and review!

disclaimer: I do not own Starfox or the characters of Starfox. The rights belong to those who do.

Fox swiftly danced across the floor of the ballroom  
Krystal held him close as he led  
She was the bride, with him as the groom  
And everything was perfect

Fox couldn't help but stare  
Deep into her bright saphire eyes  
Anything could have happened and he wouldn't care  
And everything was perfect

The two where in love  
Together forever, living as one  
This moment was undreamed of  
And everything was too perfect

Fox snapped awake from the dream  
Dreading that it could not last forever  
He slowly climbed out of bed  
Depressed, he made his way to the shower

after so much time had past  
He still lived with this regret  
His way of life was anew  
Left to his thoughts in his mind

_There is no more Starfox team  
No more new missions to go on ever  
It started with what I said  
I never knew words had so much power_

_now I've decided at last _  
He said determined and set  
_I'll find the vixen whose blue  
The one I have left behind_

_I will make it right  
I'll tell her the truth  
And fix the broken_

_Once I have caught sight  
I'll show her my love  
Take back the spoken_

All I need is her  
Always by my side  
Living together  
Together as one  
With nothing to hide

_If only  
She'll forgive me_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: here's another, I hope everyone who reads these enjoys them! Remember to write a review! I want to start writing a story soon so I would like some thoughts about that too if you could. Thanks again for reading and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own or have the rights to Starfox or the characters. Those belong I Nintendo and the other people who own it.

(one month after the Anglar's defeat)

Drip. Drip. Was a leaky pipe  
This was all the hound could hear  
A darkness was lurking near  
But he could not even move

The light was a single stripe  
Climbing beneath the door  
He'd never been here before  
But he felt he might not leave

He was beaten up and bruised  
And no escape, he was bound  
Bound to the walls, to the ground  
He fell with nothing to prove

He kneeled on the ground, confused  
Not recalling what happened  
He could only wait, frightened  
for the pain he would receive

Then the door slowly opened  
As she walked into the room  
She showed the feeling of gloom  
She eased her way up to him

And begun

"Why was your ship way out here  
Were you looking for a certain someone"  
She yelled at the hound who coward in fear  
"And you even tried to run"

"You knew about the price  
But you still thought you could slip on by me  
Now you have one chance to prolong your life"  
"what?" The hound said with a plea

"Tell me where I can find him  
The master behind this top secret meet"  
"In the Lylat system, the outer rim  
He has an entire fleet"

"Good I like nice a challenge"  
She read his thoughts, making sure it was true  
"Also a smart choice giving me your knowledge"  
she turned to leave, she was through

He called, "tell me one thing first"  
He pleaded her to tell, "what is your name?"  
She stopped momentarily, "what's my name?"  
"I go by the name of Kursed."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: once again here is another installment. Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and they also encourage me to continue! To answer a few questions received, the hound that Kursed was interrogating was just a some thug. He is not really an important character. also just to clarify this story is going to stay the as a poem, but I'm going to be writing a new story soon. Sorry for the long note and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. The right belong to those who do.

It had been so long since he set out  
Left everything and everyone  
For a chance to be able to see his one  
And recently he had begun to have more doubt

The doubt that he would ever find her  
_I guess Peppy would have a spot for me  
Why will she even come back, I've made my plea_  
The thought of giving up his search made Fox shiver

_I won't give up, I will find my love  
All I need is one chance to speak my heart  
We can begin it all from the very start  
And we will live the life we have always dreamed of_

_Okay fox, you need to focus now  
Your approaching where Peppy needed you_  
He thought as he saw meteors in his view  
Which he had spotted off of his own arwing's prow

Fox knew what lied in wait for him here  
These rocks are the homes of many gangsters  
And there was one who led these killing monsters  
One who had caused Corneria to fill with fear

To fox he was just another name  
Like many others who threatened the peace  
Fox would bring their power to a complete cease  
And the one he was currently after went by Flaim

As he approached the base location  
He saw ships leaving hangars in distress  
Something on the inside was causing the mess  
While the place experienced much desolation

Fox then guided his arwing inside  
He quickly climbed out and searched for answers  
_Well I don't have to deal with advancers_  
He thought as he went down the hallway in a stride

And all this occurred in Lylat's outer rim

quick note: I probably won't be using the antagonist "Flaim" as a major character in this story just so you know.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. The rights belong to those who do own it.

Kursed continued to pound the gecko  
Thinking of the destruction he had created  
Sounds of him slamming against the wall had an echo  
Flaim fell down, knowing of his death that awaited

"Your not as tough as everyone said"  
Kursed said as she drew her pistol  
She then aimed her gun as he continually pled  
Her heart had stopped when she heard a voice call,"Krystal?!"

She didn't turn, afraid of who she might see  
The voice called again, even closer  
After a moment she spoke, "What do you want from me"  
"Well first, what are you doing with this poser"

"Taking care of business, do you mind?"  
"How did you ever end up like this"  
"I don't know maybe it was when you left me behind"  
"And you turned to the bounty hunter business!?"

"You don't know what you did to me  
I trusted you with my entire life  
And you decided to brake me  
With nothing or no one to turn to  
What was I suppose to do"

"I have said sorry many times  
And you did not accept any of them  
Then you helped Starwolf betray me  
You ran with people who wished I was dead  
Because of those things I said"

"You deserved tho-" " I know I did,  
But I was still willing to forgive.  
Still you would not forgive me  
I have been looking for answers  
But they all lead me back you

I had to find you  
I have to tell you  
I love you

I always think about you  
I hated what I did to you  
I still need you

Now I am coming again to ask for you  
To be able to forgive me for my act  
I pray that my words are making an impact  
So what do you say to my plea"

.

•Author's note: Hey decided to move this down here! So there is the next installment, hope everyone who reads it likes it! I think I am almost done with this story, one or two more chapters left. I have loved writing this, I like the emotions I can show! Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! To answer some questions from the previous chapter:

Troygroomes: yeah you saw that one coming, I was hinting towards that at the end so I'm glad you caught it and I guess you know your answer with this next chapter.

Guest: if you read this then thanks for the review, I would pm this to you but you don't have an account so this is for you!

also a shout out to ThatWinchieGuy and The Krystal Method! Thanks for the previous reviews and feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, the rights belong to those who do.

"What do I say to your plea?  
Fox, I trusted you with my love  
Now how can I do that again  
Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because I know you hate this  
You hate the way things have become  
I am sorry for what I have done  
I want to be with you in bliss

I'm sorry for those lies I told  
They have ate me away since then  
I'm sorry for hiding my feelings  
My heart was screaming at me during it  
I'm sorry for sending you away  
All I wanted was for you to be safe

My actions were wrong  
But my intentions were right

I will leave you alone though  
Even though your all I think of  
Leaving everything we did vain  
Or we could start again but slow"

"Oh Fox, I am the one at wrong

How can you forgive so easy  
After I went with those scum  
I betrayed you, I thought I won  
But I was wrong and felt sleazy

I don't know what to feel anymore  
This war has raged on inside since  
My life had split while my heart tore  
these emotions cause me to wince

I hate the way these things turned out  
But how can we ever go back  
The many pains cause me to doubt  
But there are many things I still lack

How do you think I felt  
When I put my entire trust in you  
And you betrayed me like that

How do you think I felt  
When you turned your back  
And left me to the cold universe

But I want to trust you  
I want to return  
Your not the only one at fault

I want to feel our love  
Love that never died  
My love for you never did end

I didn't know what to do  
For you I did yearn  
But your actions had caused me to hault

You tried to hide your love  
But it could not hide  
this was never what you did intend

I want to be in love again"

Author'a note: I hope you liked that chapter, kind of a tougher one to write so I hope it's still good! Anyways thanks for reading I will be doing one more chapter for this story I think and I have started on a second story already which I'm excited about. Thanks for the reviews and I'll answer the previous reviews now!

Troygroomes: well that didn't happen but I am thankful for your ideas! I might use some in some other stories I have started.

Guest/s: I'm not sure if your the same person because you both said similar stuff but yeah I understand, and yeah I wish they would make a new game! I love the Starfox series!

Thanks for the reviews again and I'll be posting again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. The rights belong to those who do.

"I forgive you  
I am sorry for what I did  
I didn't intend for this either  
I want our relationship to be anew "

"Krystal, you're already forgiven  
I do know why you ran and hid  
But now you can take a breather  
You are my love that keeps me livin'

I do love you  
I could never make myself stop  
I always thought about your beauty  
I want you to be there in my world view"

"Lets go back to our old ways  
Back to when our love was on top  
When love came before our duty  
Where we can spend the rest of our days

Oh Fox I've always loved you"

Krystal said as she ran into his arms  
Fox pick her up and held onto her tight  
The two felt each other's presence again  
Thinking about the other's many charms  
To Fox and Krystal, everything felt right  
All the fears they each held, started to drain

Fox held dear to Krystal  
And Krystal held dear to Fox

Fox pulled back from their embrace  
And looked into her soft saphire eyes  
As he stroked his hand through her fur  
Seeing them again by her own grace

Krysal felt the warmth of his chest  
Being caressed as their love arised  
This is what really meant to her  
She held him close finally able to rest

"You want me to help you finish up here  
Then we can head on back to Corneria  
We can talk and have each other near"

"There is nothing that I could wish for more  
To be in your arms again after so long  
As long as your there for me to adore"

Their love was tender  
Their love was true  
Their love was forgiving  
And it was theirs

Author's note: well I think that's it for this story! I almost ended up doing another chapter but thought it would work better for my next story. Anyways, I've really enjoyed doing this! Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this. I really hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I'm not stopping my poetry though, in my new story there will be a poem at the start of each chapter. That way it's not just all poems and I'm able to do an in depth story better. I'm thankful for all my reviewers! And now I'll answer to those last reviews!

Troygroomes: I actually think that quote is pretty cool thanks for sharing it!

Guest: I think they would pick the series up a couple of years after one of the endings in command happened, because it seems to me that each game took place a few years after the previous. To which ending they would choose, I have no idea but I would be fine with me as long as there was another installment. I also do consider Command cannon because it was still a Starfox game even though there was so many endings available, and the gameplay wasn't the greatest.

Once again thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me! I hope to see familiar names in my next story as well as any new ones! See ya around!


End file.
